Galau UNAS 20 Paket
by Sambel Terasi ABC
Summary: UNAS 20 paket akan terjadi. HADOH! MAMPUS AKU.. kira-kira bisa ngerjain gak ya?


Hai guys! Disela liburan ini, Yoyot pengen buat fic ini. Tidak kutaruh di Crossover karena yang jadi tokoh utamanya cuman Sakura doang.

Silahkan dibaca!

Summary: UNAS 20 paket akan terjadi. HADOH! MAMPUS AKU..

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto **

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Galau UNAS 20 Paket**

**Chapter 1 **

**By Sambel Terasi ABC alias Yoyot **

**Pair: Sakura **

**Genre: General**

**Rated T**

**.**

Halo! Kenalan dulu dong, aku Sakura Haruno. Siswi yang sekolah di SMA Negeri di Konoha. Jujur aja aku bersyukur banget masuk kesini *Alhamdulillah* karena aku itu termasuk orang pas-pasan, gak pinter dan suka yang namanya main alias gak suka belajar. Pas kelas satu SMA dulu, aku pernah dikecam gak naik sama wali kelasku dan jadinya deh aku mewek. Hiks.. hiks.. tetapi udah lama banget tuh mbak bro, mas bro!

Sekarang aku udah kelas tiga SMA dan mau UNAS nih, astagfirullah hal adzim aku kaget banget pas masuk ranking sepuluh di mading. Entah aku gak tau kenapa kok bisa ranking sepuluh di semester satu? Tapi yah.. tak apalah bangga dikit sama diri sendiri itu lebih baik. Sepertinya kudu banyak-banyak berdoa nih biar bisa lulus soalnya mau UNAS.

Tapi, gimana berdoanya mau terkabol, bos? Kalu aja teman-temanku masih liat kayak beginian.

"Busyet, tok*tnya mantap coy." Kulihat Grimmjow sedang menikmati video yang diputar Nnoitra yang berjudul Tubuh Mulus Mahasiswa (author tidak bermaksud mengejek pelajar ataupun mahasiswa, memang judulnya seperti itu) yang terpampang jelas di layar laptop.

'Appan nih?' aku merasakan geli disekitar leherku, membuatku merasa tak nyaman. Sensasi geli itu terus menggelitik leherku, sampai akhirnya membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Grimmjow yang sedari tadi meniupi leherku.

"Grimmjow, sarap!" bentakku, membuatnya nyengir. Hi.. jijik banget deh!

"Grim, udah berhenti! Konyol tau gak!" ucapku sambil mendorong jauh mukanya menjauhiku. Tetapi ia malah nyengir.

"Grimmjow, _gendeng_*gila dalam bahasa Jawa* elo mau buat Sakura gak perawan pas malam pertamanya ama Itachi _nii-sama_ apa?" aku mengernyit. "Ha? Siapa, Itachi? Gak kenal tuh! Dan aku masih perawan!" jawabku sambil manyun.

Haduh, Itachi Itachi.. orang yang meninggalkan diriku sendirian tanpa kabar. Pokoknya jahat banget deh, Itachi itu. "Heh? Kalau ngomong jangan _sotoy_(bahasa gaulnya bodoh, sepertinya) dong, Temari!" lanjutku.

Belum selesai urusanku dengan Grimmjow, kini Nnoitra yang sedang duduk di sebelahku pun menggigit atau mengecup? Entahlah, pokoknya itu bibir sudah ada di pergelangan tanganku. Aduh, tanganku jadi kena liurnya deh.

"Udah, Nnoitra! Kalo kamu sange, cepet matikan ini vi-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba saja dua orang Guru masuk ke kelas kami. Dengan cepat Temari mematikan video tersebut dan meringkas laptopnya.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!"

"Siang, Pak Guru!"

"Hari ini, kami akan memberikan pengarahan tentang UNAS. Dikarenakan UNAS sudah dua bulan lagi dan ada dua puluh paket."

Ya Tuhan, dua puluh paket? Kami semua langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Ekspresi teman-temanku seketika berubah drastis. Bahkan kulihat wajah Sasuke, pemimpin klub ajaran Hindu itu memucat.

"Aturan pertama! Kalian harus mempunyai kartu ujian!" kami mengangguk.

"Aturan kedua! Kalian harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin, seperti belajar dan bersera diri pada Sang Kuasa!" aku terhenyak, 'berserah diri?' batinku. Bahkan tadi pun aku masih menonton video porno bersama teman-temanku.

"Aturan ketiga dan khusus untuk wanita! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai ada yang hamil di luar nikah!" Oh, aku tak dapat menahan tawaku mendengar aturan ini.

"Alah, nahan napsu dua bulan aja, _guys_. Kalau udah dua bulan juga, lakukanlah sepuasmu." Pernyataan Ten Ten membuat kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ah dasar, Ten Ten!

"Kau benar, Ten Ten. Hanya dua bulan saja, ditahan ya anak-anak. Hanya dua bulan saja," Ucap Guruku, membuat kami berempat puluh tertawa tanpa hentinya.

"Mulai besok, kalian akan disiplin! Kita semua sebagai Guru akan melatih kalian dalam belajar. Jadi, persiapkanlah karena esok hari akan masuk pukul 06:20 AM!"

"Hah.." kami semua mendesah. Oh, malas sekali rasanya bangun pagi-pagi. Tetapi tak apalah sekalian bisa sholat shubuh dan juga mendoakan semua teman-teman agar lulus semua *amin*.

**Galau UNAS bersambung **

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk semua anak kelas tiga SMA yang galau UNAS.

Baca dan Reviews akan menambah semangat!

M4kacEgh yach…


End file.
